My lovely arranged mistress
by jerzalover9499
Summary: Jellal Fernandez needed a social hostess and had decided that the beautiful and lovely Erza Scarlet would be the perfect temporary companion but Erza finds it hard to control her powerful and intimate attraction to him. Will she be able to stop their act from turning into reality?.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : **hi everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope it's good enough, Please give me nice feedback on it so I can know if I should Continue.**

 **Disclaimer:fairy tail isn't mine though I wish it was.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Erza sipped her white wine from a crystal wine glass as she casted an idle glance at the other people In the room. The men looked refined in black dinner suits, white dress shirts and black bow ties while the women were dressed in designer gowns of various colours.

The evening's occasion was a simple dinner party for ten guests held in the beautiful home of their hosts Mr and Mrs Mikazuchi. "another drink, Erza?", she felt the clapse of Simon's arm along the back of her waist. The fond glance of his parents, his sister Kagura and her own parents merely served to declare their approval.

 **Erza's pov**

 _Did they think I wasn't aware of their matchmaking attempts as of late . It was too much of a coincidence that Simon just had to be a fellow guest at all the social events I'd attended in the past four weeks. Marriage wasn't apart of my plans right now nor was I willing to marry someone i don't love besides with the annuity I gets from my maternal grandmother, my life is going great. At twenty-six, I had my own apartment, ran a successful art gallery in partnership with a friend and I had no intention of adding a man into it._

 _I really had nothing against Simon but I only saw him as a friend and I didn't want to hurt him by pretending I was interested in him._ "thanks, but I think I'm okay", I answered him with a polite smile. As I looked to the side I noticed Simon's mother spare a glance at her wristwatch and I became curious about who would dare come late to a Mikazuchi soiree?. As I was so deep in thought I hardly didn't notice when Kagura had Walked up to us Until I heard her say, "mother is getting a little anxious don't you think Simon?".

"I don't know but Jellal warned he might be unavoidably late". My curiosity rose and I asked,"Jellal? ". Simon gave me an amused look," Jellal Fernandez, he's of Spanish origin, he's the CEO of Fernandez corps, the biggest electronics company. It's based in Barcelona, Japan, America, Paris and London but right now he's staying at a penthouse in Magnolia.

"The man is a consummate strategist, word has it he's about to close a really big deal so instead of flying to Barcelona, he's chosen to negotiate from Magnolia ", Kagura added with a smirk.

 _I was actually impressed, I kept summoning a mental image of a short balding middle-aged man with a stylish younger wife._

" Erza, umm... We have two more hours to dine and socialist, so.. I was wondering if maybe afterwards you would like to go out for just a little while or if you're tired I could drop you off at home? ", Simon said sheepishly. I was trying to figure out a nice and subtle way of letting him down easy, I was at the point of telling him when some sixth sense alerted my attention, curious I lifted my head and felt the breath catch in my throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay first off, I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed this story you guys gave me encouragement . since I'm on holiday right now I'll probably be updating this story everyday. So on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer :as you all know I don't own fairy tail.**

 **Chapter** **2:**

 **Erza's pov**

Curious I lifted my head and felt the breath catch in my throat."that's Jellal", Kagura informed me, although I barely registered what she said as my interest was captured by the tall male figure who had just entered the room.

He possessed broad-boned features, a strong jaw and his mouth was chiseled to perfection but what struck her about his appearance was the distinctive blue colour of his hair and the red tattoo that laid above and continued below his right eye. I felt myself wanting to trace every inch of the intricate design. It was evident in his stance, the assessing quality in his brown eyes as they roamed the room and it's occupants. They flicked towards me paused, then settled in astonishment at my Scarlet hair which was currently styled in a lazy bun, then slowing I felt his gaze travel from my head and downwards and for the first time in my life I felt self conscious,I hope the simple black dress was enough.

He then smiled in appreciation and there was no power that could suppress the faint shiver feathering it's way down my spine at the intensity of that look. It stripped away the conventional barrier of clothes, lingerie and stroked her skin. It took considerable effort to match his gaze but I'll be damned if I conceded him any sort of victory by glancing away.

Broad shoulders beneath expensive tailoring, and his shoes were hand-tooled leather. Probably in his mid 20's or he might even be as old as me, but he was definitely not the middle-aged paunchy balding man I had envision. I watched as he worked great room during an introductory circuit, noting the undoubted charm, the easy smile and grace of movement that implied a high level of physical fitness.

 **Normal Pov :**

"Erza Scarlet", Simon's mother introduced, reaching their side. "her family is one of our long term friends." Jellal reached forward, took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips. Erza's eyes flew open as he placed a brief open-mouthed kiss to her palm, then he curled her fingers as if to seal the blatant action. Heat flooded her veins, coursing through her body as each nerve end sprang into vibrant life.

"Erza." his voice held no Spanish accent at all. He smirked and added, "we meet again."

 **Erza's pov** :

 _Again? I'd never met him in my lifetime. If I had surely I'd remember._ I was once again conscious of Kagura's as well as her mother's surprised gaze coupled with Simon's sharp attention. "you've already met?", Simon's mother asked.

"awhile back, I met her when she was studying in paradise University, "Jellal declared with ease.

 _A calculated guess? Somehow I doubted it. Which immediately drew the question as to how he came by the information."_ really? ", Simon's mother questioned after a few seconds of silence. I watched in fascination as he looked at me and directed a blatantly sensual smile and said." how could I forget? ". _I should deny we'd ever set eyes on each other, and accuse him of being a sexist opportunist but instead I heard myself say._

"your capacity to remember surprises me". _As soon as the words left my lips, I wondered at the wisdom of playing his game. Maybe it was an attempt to alleviate the matchmaking techniques employed by two sets of parents or I was just going crazy. Jellal's eyes never left mine and I felt he could read my mind or worse, he could break down the walls she'd learnt to erect and divine a path to her soul. just the thought of what he could do to a woman, and how he would do it was enough to raise all her body hairs in a gesture of... anticipation?_

 _My eyes dilated at a highly erotic image, one that was so erotic I was unable to subdue the flare of heat from my innermost core._

As Jellal was about to say something he was interrupted by Simon's mother who had already dragged him off to introduce him to the other guests. Before he left something moved in his expression, then he smiled as he allowed his hostess to steer him away.


End file.
